fanfic naruko harem
by seiza33
Summary: naruto à une soeur jumelle très jolie je vous en barque dans un HAREM de naruko avec qui vas tel finir
1. Chapter 1

**bon bas voilà c'est le début de ma première fanfic qui sera un HAREM POUR NARUKO je sais moi même pas avec qui elle vas finir bas voilà faite pas trop attention au faut je suis très nul en français et pour finir pour les lemon quand j'en mettrais je préviendrai en début de chapitre**

 **-chapitre1:le commencement.**

 **Tous commença avec une journée tout à fait normal à une exception près aujourd hui c'est l'examain pour passer génin, se qui fait que tous les élèves de la académie sont rassemblés, tous sauf deux.**

 **élèves academie1:vous avez vu ils sont encore en retard ces idiots ,ils vont se faire recalés cette fois!**

 **élèves acdemie2:sa sera bien fait pour eux, ma mère m'a dit qu'il aurait du être expulsés du village ces monstres.**

 **De loin un instructeur regardez ses élèves en cherchant deux en particulier mais ne les trouvant pas . Il était une peut inquiet ,mais en temps que sensei il devait être impartial avec tous ces élèves et fit rentré la classe à la intérieur de la salle.**

 **Iruka:*mais où sont naruto et naruko***

 **À L' AUTRE BOUS DU VILLAGE**

 **...: mais bordel quel idée de prendre des ramens au petit déjeuner je t'es cherchée toute la matinée maintenant on est en retard. -pendent quel cour-**

 **...: mais c'est pas ma faute naruko, je stressé trop il fallait que je me détende et quoi de mieux que les ramens de ichiraku -en courant-**

 **naruko: NARUTO JE TE JURE QUE SI ON EST ENCORE RECALÉ À CAUSE DE TOI ,TOI AUSSI TU AURA TA GUEULE INCRUSTÉE AVEC LES AUTRES TÊTE DE PIERRE MAIS PAS DE LA MAGNERE QUE TU CROIS- en courant-**

 **naruto deglutie à la menace de sa soeur et il se mire à courir plus vite encore. Ils arrivèrent à l'académie 15min plus tard ils entrèrent dans la salle où tout les élèves était réuni et se fire dévisager, on pouvait entendre "au non ils sont la " ou des " pas eu" mais pas que, il y avais aussi des "naruko et toujours aussi canon ces un sacrilège" avec l' approbation du reste des garçons de la classe, se qui fait que naruko se faisait dévisager encore plus que naruto de haine par les filles. La porte de la salle s'ouvrie sur Iruka sensei.**

 **iruka:dernière appel pour naruto uzumaki.**

 **naruto:je suis la!**

 **iruka:dépêche toi t'es en retard.**

 **naruto:-se crate l'arrière du crânes- Desolé.**

 **il parti laissent seul naruko face au jugement des autres mais surtout la jalousie des fille de l'académie, en même temps qui ne reverrais pas d'avoir des yeux bleus azur comme les sien et des cheveux blond d'une brillance inégalée à se jour, d'ailleurs elle en était tous particulièrement fier, puis on entendis un explosion suivie d'un amas de fumée blanche, les élèves restant commençait à paniquer tend dit que naruko se dirigea vers la salle où se trouvée naruto et le vis tous noir comme si il c'était pris une explosion en pleinne tronche.**

 **exminateur:recaler.**

 **naruko:-soufle d'exasperation- c'est pas vrais.**

 **naruto sur le coup de la colère et voyant les autres élèves arrivés, partie en courant**

 **naruko: NARUTO- se fait retenir-**

 **iruka : n'y va pas maintenant c'est à ton tour tu le rattrapera après.**

 **naruko entra dans la pièce et referma la porte.**

 **...: bonjour naruko comment vas tu, tu et prête?**

 **naruko: bonjour hokage-sama ,oui je suis prête?**

 **hokage: alors fait nous des clones.**

 **naruko concentra son chakra et commença à faire des signes de main, c'est alors que 3 clone parfaitement consistent apparurent.**

 **examinateur:-tend le bandeaux- admis.**

 **naruko alla le prendre et partis en courent à la recherche de sont frère, elle ouvri violament la porte, se qui surpri les élèves qui essayer de l'espionner pour voir si elle aller se planter aussi bien que son frère. Ils eurent droit au plus violant regard noir de tout les temps, sa en avais terrifié plus d'un se regard et la plus par du temps c'est quand il se moquait de naruto qu elle le lançais, est sa finissait jamais bien ,malgré sa grande beauté elle était très violente quand il s'agissait de sont frère, au point qu'elle est un surnom "la furies", elle n'aimait pas son surnom mais elle se devait d' être forte, protégée naruto était sa priorité, bien que sa l'attristée d'être trétait comme un monstre. Elle était en pleinne rêverie quand elle entendis que on lui parler.**

 **...:j'y croit pas elle a réussi l'examain pauvre de nous, mois qui pensée que tu était qu'une bonne a rien comme ton frère hein sasuke-kun -attrapent le bras de sasuke-.**

 **sasuke: lâche moi ino.**

 **...: ouais lâche le sale truie.**

 **ino: sakura grand front tu me cherche.**

 **sakura: repette.**

 **naruko qui aller plus tarder à exploser, s'approcha de sakura et ino quand elle entendis une petite vois toute timide.**

 **...: naru..naruto et partie vers le palais de l'hokage.**

 **naruko-se calme-: merci hinata.**

 **la dénommée hinata rougi violament et fit un signe de tête, naruko repris sa course pour trouver naruto ,en bousculent tous le** **e chercha partout mais ne trouvai pas naruto ,quand un rasablement de Ninja attira son attention, elle se rapprocha et écouta se qu'ils disaient.**

 **ninja1: comment un mome qui ne peut même pas gênerait un clone, à pus volait le parchemin de technique interdite dans le palais de l'hokage.**

 **ninja2:j'ai toujours dit que il ne fallait pas les laisser au village.**

 **naruko avais très bien compris que naruto avais du volait se parchemin et pas conséquent c'etait de elle et de naruto qu'il parlait ,puis une main viens se posait sur son épaule ,elle sursauta et regarda par dessus.**

 **naruko:Iruka sensei.**

 **iruka: il faut retrouver naruto avant eux, ils ne lui veut pas du bien croie moi, en plus certain n'essiterons pas à tuer naruto et faire passer sa pour un accident.**

 **ils partirent tous les deux à la recherche de naruto et le trouva avec mizuki lui demandant de lui donner le parchemin.**

 **naruko: ne fait pas sa se sont des techniques interdites.**

 **mizuki pris shuriken géant et le Lança sur naruko et naruto.**

 **iruka: COUCHEZ VOUS!**

 **les deux se couchèrent et fermirent les yeux , ils virent iruka au dessus d'eux, en pleurs avec le shuriken dans le dos.**

 **iruka : les enfants parter il faut aller rendre se parchemin ,courait.**

 **naruto: Iruka et vous on peut pas vous laissait.**

 **naruto se releva et fit des signes de main.**

 **naruko resta par terre avec iruka dans les bras, elle ne savais pas quoi faire.**

 **naruto: je m'appelle naruto uzumaki, je suis celui qui deviendra hokage, il est or de question que je laisse mes amis se faire tuer, tu vas payer pour iruka sensei.**

 **mizuki: TOI HOKAGE ME FAIT PAS RIRE ,TOI ET TA SOEUR ÊTES DES DÉMON, IL ET TEMPS QUE VOUS SACHIEZ ,SI TOUS LE MONDE VOUS FUIT C'EST PARCE QUE VOUS ABRITEZ EN VOUS LE DÉMON RENARD QUI A ATTAQUÉ LE VILLAGE IL Y A 12 ANS, CELUI QUI ET AUSSI RESPONSABLE DE LA MORT DES PARENTS DE IRUKA.**

 **naruko était sous le choque ,alors c'était pour sa ,quand à naruto même si il ne le laissait pas voir il était aussi choque, mais pour l'instant tout se qui importer était de venger iruka ,c'est à ce moment qu'une centaine de clone de naruto apparurent,et mirent mizuki au tapis.**

 **naruto: vous aller bien iruka sensei?**

 **iruka: naruto c''était une technique du rouleau?**

 **naruto:j'ai eu le temps d' apprendre que elle ,hahaha!**

 **naruko n'en revenais toujours pas apprendre une technique en a peine une heure ,elle était super fier de lui mine de rien.**

 **iruka: naruto approche et ferme les yeux.**

 **iruka mit son bandeau frontal sur la tête de naruto.**

 **iruka: je suis fiers de vous ,vous êtes tous les deux devenu génin.**

 **naruto lui était super content et soter par tout ,naruko contente pour lui . Des Ninja arrivèrent et iruka expliqua la situation et fut en mener à l'hôpital, l' hokage aussi présent alla voir naruto et naruko.**

 **hokage: félicitations à vous deux je suis fier de vous, il me semble qu'on ne vous a pas dit mais vous devais vous présenter à votre salle de cours habituel demain.**

 **puis il répartit et c'est comme sa que les deux uzumaki aller rentrer dans la vie active d'un Ninja.**

 **-fin du chapitre 1 OK c'est la même chose que le premier épisode de naruto à quelque détail près mais il me fallait bien une base pour commencer ne fait pas attention au faute encore une fois et a la prochaine pour le chapitre2**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre2: le commencement d'une vie de ninja.**

 **naruko et naruto c'était rendus à leur salle de cours .**

 **...:Naruto tu fait quoi?Cette salle sont pour les diplômée pas pour toi ,pas après l'explosion que tu a faite hier.**

 **naruko: OUVRE UN PEUT LES YEUX TU VOIS PAS QU'IL A EU SON EXAMEN, C'EST TON GRAND FRONT QUI TE DONNE DES PROBLÈME DE VU OU TES JUSTE DÉBILE.**

 **sakura: ELLE EST DE RETOUR LA FURIES ,MAIS J''AI PAS PEUR DE TOI MOI ,VASI VIENS JE T'ATTENDS.**

 **sakura se mit à courir les poing en position d'attaque, naruko l'attendait pour la contrait parfaitement, quand shikamaru arrivas et attrapa le bras de sakura.**

 **sakura: tu fait quoi la ,j'allais lui m'être la racler de sa vie à la autre furie blonde.**

 **naruko: sa c'était ma réplique.**

 **shikamaru: mais vous aller vous taire ,on nous demande de venir super tôt je suis crevée et vos engueulade de fille stupides me casse les oreilles, en plus iruka sensei vas pas tarder à arrivée et si vous vous battez déjà il pourrait vous renvoiller.**

 **sakura tira son bras mais shikamaru le tennais fermement, la voyant se débattre il la lâcha.**

 **shikamaru:-se retourne vers naruko- ta rien?**

 **naruko: merci mais je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide j'avais la situation en mains.**

 **shikamaru: je sais mais, si sakura avais était blessée ,même si c'est elle qui avais commencé, tous le monde se seraient retourner vers toi.**

 **naruko: si tous les monde se seraient retournés contre moi je vois pas pourquoi tu m'aide, par se que je suppose que tu n'aurai rien fait et que tu nous aurais fuis comme t'es parent ton dit de faire, ainsi que tous les parents de ce village avec leur enfants!**

 **shikamaru: tu te trompe mon père m'a jamais interdis de vous parler.**

 **naruko: sa ta pas empêcher de faire la même chose que tous les autre et nous ignorait**

 **shikamaru: galère...j'avais juste la flemme de venir vous voir.**

 **naruko: BAS ALORS CONTINUE D'AVOIR LA FLEMME DE ME PARLER ET OUBLIE MOI!**

 **naruko partis a la recherche de sont frère qui en 10 min avais disparue,elle entendis toute les filles de la classe criée des NON ou KYAAA,alors elle alla voir, et quand elle arrivas devant l'attroupement de fille elle explosa de rire.**

 **naruko: naruto tu viens de voler le rêve de toute les filles de cette classe.**

 **et oui quelqu'un avais bousculait naruto alors que il se disputer pour pas changer avec sasuke, se qui eu pour effet le contacte des deux bouche des garçons ,volant ainsi le premier baisers de sasuke et de naruto, en claire les deux garçon était entrain de s'embrasser .Naruto s'écarta vite de sasuke et commença à tousser comme sasuke ,sûrement du dégoût .Naruto allais sûrement se faire massacrait à la pause de midi. Je me retourna et vue iruka qui avais l aire d'aller mieux ,entrer dans la salle.**

 **iruka: aller on perd pas de temps tous le monde s'assoient à la place la plus près.**

 **naruto qui c'était quand même beaucoup écarter de sasuke se retrouvais au second rend entre kiba et choji ,naruko elle qui n'avais pas bouger se retrouver devant sasuke, entre shino et hinata**

 **iruka: je vais vous annoncer les équipe constituer de trois ou quatre génin par équipe on vas commencer par l'équipe de 4 - équipe 7: sakura haruno, sasuke uchiha, naruko et naruto uzumaki.**

 **naruto: quoi!**

 **naruko/sakura: je suis avec elle!**

 **iruka: on se tait! C'est comme ca et pas autrement maintenant on me laisse finir ,équipe 8 : hinata hyuga, shino aburame, kiba et akamaru inuzuka, équipe 10 :ino yamanaka, shikamaru nara, choji akimichi, maintenant que vous connaissait vos équipes je vous laisse en pause déjeuner et vous souhaite un bon commencement dans la vie de Ninja ,vous devais revenir pour 13h30 dans cette salle pour rencontrer vos instructeur bonne chance.**

 **puis iruka sensei partis.**

 **PDV naruko**

 **super je me retrouve avec sakura et naruto doit pas être très heureux de se retrouvais avec sasuke, en parlent de lui je sens qu'il me fixe rhaaaa sa m'énerve.**

 **naruto: ouuuu tu m'écoute.**

 **naruko: désoler tu disait quoi?**

 **naruto: que tu y est peut être aller un peut fort avec shikamaru, il voulais juste t'aider et..**

 **filles de la classe: À MORT NARUTO!**

 **naruko : et tu devrais peut être commencer à courir.**

 **naruto: hahaha.**

 **mon dieu qu'il est ridicule à se faire courser comme sa ,n'empêche ces vrais shikamaru voulais seulement m'aider je devrais aller le voir. Ou il est? À trouver, il mange avec choji et kiba ,bon aller.**

 **naruko: excuse moi pour tout à l'heure shikamaru.**

 **kiba : mon dieu mais qu'es qu'il arrive à notre furies, elle s'excuse.**

 **naruko: tait toi ces pas à toi que je parle et..**

 **shikamaru:- prend le bras de naruko- viens.**

 **on va où comme ça ? il fait quoi?**

 **FIN PDV NARUKO**

 **PDV SHIKAMARU**

 **je suis avec l'autre blonde fan de sasuke super et choji. Quite à être avec une blonde j'aurai préférer être avec naruko ,même si elle veut pas que je lui parle, en parlent d'elle, elle vient vers nous.**

 **kiba: ta vue il y a blondie qui approche ,ta vue la tête qu'elle tire elle en est presque mignonne comme sa.**

 **ces vrais que elle tire une drôle de tête comme un enfant qui aurais fait une bêtise.**

 **naruko: excuse moi pour tout à l'heure shikamaru.**

 **kiba : mon dieu mais qu'es qu'il arrive à notre furies, elle s'excuse.**

 **elle et venu me parler à moi et elle fait cette tête par ce que elle voulait s'excuser et kiba qui la charie encore plus, elle et déjà assez géné comme sa ,je crois que ces la première fois que je la vois rougir.**

 **naruko: tait toi ces pas à toi que je parle et...**

 **shikamaru:- prend le bras de naruko- viens.**

 **mais je fait quoi la ?Je l'emmène ou comme sa? Elle voulait juste s'excusé et voilà que je la prend à par, bon bas au temps l'emmener dehors.**

 **naruko: shikamaru on vas ou la?**

 **shikamaru: dehors.**

 **on arrive dehors, il y a personne ces bon, naruko tire une tête encore plus bizarre que tout à l'heure.**

 **naruko: je savais pas que tu avais honte que on nous vois parler ensemble ,désoler.**

 **ces pour sa que elle a l'air aussi triste.**

 **shikamaru: j'ai pas honte de te parler.**

 **naruko: pourquoi on est sorti alors?**

 **shikamaru: tu avais l aire de vouloir me parler de toute à l'heure ,les excuse je me doute que pour quelqu'un de aussi fier que toi sa doit être difficile et comme kiba est extrêmement lourd je nous et sortie.**

 **naruko : ha tu m' aide encore merci ,pour tout à l heurs aussi merci ,même si je tien a préciser que j aurais gagner, et je pensait pas se que j'ai dit.**

 **shikamaru: pas grave ,mais tu est quelqu'un d'intelligente ,tu devrais apprendre à être plus coullante et laissez passer se genre de truc débile.**

 **fille de l'académie: À MORT NARUTO!**

 **il a pas fini le pauvre.**

 **shikamaru: tu comptait manger avec naruto?**

 **naruko: je pense pas sa possible, je crois je vais manger toute seul.**

 **shikamaru: mange avec moi alors.**

 **ca va pas plaire à ino si elle l'apprend .**

 **naruko: je peut vraiment?**

 **shikamaru: je te les dit, je n' ai pas honte de te parler ,alors je vois pas pourquoi tu ne pourrait pas et ces mieux que de manger seul ou avec naruto tout le temps.**

 **naruko:merci -big smile-**

 **attend! C'est quoi sa bordel galère j'ai les joux en feu ,elle et trop mignonne quand elle sourit.**

 **shikamaru: oui enfin ces rien aller viens.**

 **FIN PDV SHIKAMARU**

 **naruko et shikamaru son retournés dans la salle et se sont fait dévisager, sa les géné un peu et se qui fue encore plus gênant pour eux, quand toute la classe avais appris que shikamaru avais dit à naruko de manger avec lui et que maintenant il discuter normalement.**

 **choji:-qui bave devant le bento de naruko- sa a l'aire bon ces des karage au poulet?**

 **naruko: euuu oui ,tu en veux un?**

 **choji: je peut?**

 **kiba: tu peut pas te contenter de se qui il y a dans ton pagnet repas, faut que tu aille piocher cher les autres.**

 **naruko: sa me dérange pas qu'il en prenne un.**

 **kiba : alors j'en prend un aussi - prend un morceau-**

 **naruko: eu oui vas si.**

 **choji: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

 **tous le monde c'est retourner sur choji ,qui c'était mis à pleurais.**

 **kiba : TU ESSAYAIS DE NOUS EMPOISONNÉ, J AI BIEN FAIT DE PAS LE MANGER ,REGARD CHOJI EN PLEURS.**

 **naruko: mais non.**

 **shikamaru: sa va choji ?**

 **entre temps tous le monde c'était rapprocher, est choji montra du doigt naruko avant de crier.**

 **choji: TU LES A ACHETER OU?**

 **naruko: c'es... c'est moi qui les est fait, il sont si horrible que sa?-sur le bore des larme-**

 **choji se leva de sa chaise et agrippa naruko ,il pleurait de plus belle avant de hurlait.**

 **choji: CES LES MEILLEUR KARAGE AU POULET QUE J AI MANGER DE MA VIE!**

 **naruko: vraiment?**

 **shikamaru: hahaha si il le dit ces que ces vrais, il ne ment jamais avec le bouf d'ailleurs je t'en prend un, par ce que pour que pour qu'il et une réaction aussi excessive il doivent vraiment être super bon.**

 **tous le monde se remirent à manger leur bento, choji suppliait naruko de donner la recette, quand un bras passa à coter de naruko pour lui prendre le dernier bout de poulet et le manger ,elle se retourna et vus sasuke.**

 **sasuke: si tu cuisine tous aussi bien, j'espaire que tu sera responsable de nos pagnet repas pour les missions.**

 **il avais dit sa sens même regarder naruko et était reparti s'assoir**

 **il était presque 13h30 et tous le monde était revenue naruto qui c'était fait courser toute la pause se dépêcha d' ingurgité sont repat tend dit que tous le monde attendait sont instructeur.**

 **chapitre2 fini voilà bon bas j'ai sortit les deux premiers chapitre le même jour jetait inspiré en espèrent que sa vous plaise bisous**


	3. Chapter 3

PDV NARUKO

Ca fait plus de une semaine que les équipes ont été former et ont rencontré leurs sensei, donc si je récapitule l'équipe de Hinata/Shino/Kiba a pour sensei Kuronai , l'équipe de Shikamaru/Ino/Choji on pour sensei Azuma et nous l'équipe 7 constitué de sakura,sasuke,naruto et moi avons hérité d'un sensei qui a toujours l'air blasé et qui et toujours en retard, aujourd'hui n'échape pas à la règle ce qui fait que nous somme tous au point de rendez vous qu'il nous a donné à l'heure qu'il a lui meme indiquait à l'attendre

SAKURA: RAAAAH! J'en est mare on a dut se lever hyper tôt et il est encore en retard, avec ca j'ai pas put me brosser les cheveux

NARUTO: OUI TU A RAISON! moi je n'est pas eu le temps de me brosser les dents

SAKURA: A mais c'est répugnant, tu ne m'approche pas a moins de 1 mètre Naruto

Je sais pas combien de fois je devrais lui dire, Sakura ne s'intéresse qu'à Sasuke, comme la totalité des filles du village de toute manière, je sais pas se qu'elles lui trouvent toute, ok je veux bien dire qu'il est loin d'être moche ou faible c'était même le premier de notre promo, mais de la a tombé toute amoureuse de lui il faut pas poussé d'après moi de toute manière elle sont toute bêtes, je dit pas que d'être "amoureuse" est une mauvaise chose mais de la a plus inquiété de ses cheveux que de sont matériel ninja, le monde ninja a du soucis a se faire.

FIN PDV NARUKO

tout d'un coup un homme apparu dans un nuage de fumée

...:Parfait vous êtes à l'heure

SAKURA/NARUTO: C'EST VOUS QUI ETES EN RETARD KAKASHI-SENSEI

NARUKO:Bonjours kakashi-sensei quel est votre excuse cette fois?

l'homme qui se nommé donc kakashi plaça sa main derrière sa tête

KAKASHI: un homme blessé au bras qui avait du male a porté ses affaire, je l'est donc aider a les rapporter chez lui

SAKURA/NARUTO: ET VOUS CROYEZ QU'ON VA VOUS CROIRE

KAKASHI: Désolé de stopper cette magnifique conversation matinal mais nous somme attendus

SASUKE: Attendus? par qui? la personne qui a envoyé la mission?

KAKASHI: non par une autre équipe de génin

NARUKO: une autre équipe?

KAKASHI: oui je vous les présenterais une fois arrivais ,sur ce il faut y aller

Sasuke,Sakura,Naruto et Naruko prirent leurs sac et suivirent donc kakashi à la rencontre de l'autre équipe. Il allèrent donc jusque l'entrée du village ou l'ombre de quatre personnes commençait à se dessiner

...: Ah les voilà enfin j'ai hâte de rencontré les élèves de mon éternelle rival

avez dit la plus grande d'elles

PDV NARUKO

Nous somme arrivés à l'entrée du village ou l'autre équipe nous attendaient déjà

...:toujours en retard kakashi nous nous somme arrivés 1h a l'avance est on c'est échauffés

pourquoi il prent ça pour une compétition est c'est quoi cette coupe de cheveux et ces sourciles, c'est lui le sensei de cette équipe

KAKASHI: Gai tu en fait peut être un peut trop, nous somme déjà en retard donc je vais faire la présentation de mon équipe et...

GAI: PAS QUESTION J'ETAIT LE PREMIER A ARRIVAIS AVEC MON EQUIPE JE COMMENCE!

KAKASHI: pffff comme tu voudras

GAI: bien donc, équipe 7 je vous présente mon équipe...

il est obligé de faire tous se cinéma

GAI: pour commencer cette jeune fille s'appelle Tenten ...

il montra une jeune fille coiffer de deux macaron brun de chaque coté de sa tête, elle avait les yeux marron et était habillée d'un haut rose et d'un bas vers

GAI: ici je vous présente Neji Hyuga

cette fois si il montra le garçon a sa gauche , il avait des long cheveux brun et des yeux qui me semblait déjà avoir vus quelque part, il a bien dit Hyuga

GAI: et pour finir se jeune homme respirant la fougue de la jeunesse est Lee Rock

je sentait un regard braquer sur moi depuis que l'on étaient arrivais je me décaler sur la droit pour voir derrière Gai-sensei sa copie conforme qui me fixer et qui s'approcher de moi. Il avait la même coupe au baule , les même énormes sourciles et la même combi verte . Il arrivait devant moi et me tendit sa main

LEE: je m'appelle Rock Lee ravi de faire ta connaissance et laisse moi aussi te dire que tu est magnifique

IL EST DIRECT

NARUKO: euuuh merci ravi de te rencontrer, je suis naruko uzumaki

je lui serre la main mais il ne la lâche pas et me fixe

SASUKE: je crois que tu peut lacher sa main maintenant

LEE: au oui excuse moi Naruko-chan

NARUKO-CHAN!

NARUTO: je te trouve trés proche de ma soeur pour quelqu'un qu'on vient de rencontrer

Lee allait répondre a Naruto mais Gai-sensei s'interposa

GAI: nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter Kakashi présente nous tes élèves qu'on commence la mission

Kakashi nous montra tous et nous présenta

KAKASHI: alors nous avons naruto et sa soeur jumelle naruko uzumaki, sakura haruno et sasuke uchiha

quand Lee et le dénomé Neji entendirent le nom de sasuke un air sérieux apparurent sur leurs visages, je n'avais pas le temps de m'y attarder kakasi-sensei commençait à expliquer la mission

KAKASHI: donc pour en venir au faite la mission et de récupérer deux rouleaux secret au pays des herbes c'est pour sa qu'il y a deux équipe nous nous séparerons une fois a la frontière

TOUS: comprit!

KAKASHI: dans se cas on y vas!

fin chapitre 3

il est pas trés long désolé pour les fautes et l'absence mon clavier est tombé en rad donc difficile d'écrire dans le prochain chapitre ma premiere scene de combat


End file.
